Chibi Troubles!
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Ryoma get's turned into a 2 year old after drinking Inui's new Super Hyper Deluxe Youth Juice. Will he ever get back to normal? Future yaoi. Pairings: FujiRyo and the golden pair! FYI:I'm not gay!I'm a fangirl!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! I'm back and better than ever! My previous fic Truth or Dare? With the YukiRyo pairing was a great hit! It was one of the first fic's I've ever finished! Lol...Here's a treat I hope you'll all enjoy! 1st chapter is 6 pages! Then I'll turn into Cero and make them short! Bwahahaha!!! Ehmm cough Hehe! Ryo-chan! Disclaimer please!

_Ryoma: She doesn't own the characters in this story except the random nurse...She does own this fic though so review or I'll ask Momo-senpai top eat you.._

_Momo: Oi!! Gaki! Whose eating who?!_

_Ryoma: Mada mada dane..._

**Title: Chibi Troubles. **

**Pairings: Mainly FujiRyo and hint of golden pair.**

**Summary: It was a normal day for the Seigaku Regulars. They had practice, rally's and laps. The Regulars were force to run laps and the last one who reaches must drink Inui's new Super Hyper Deluxe Youth Juice! What happens when Ryoma trips and transforms into a child about 2 years old! Let the chibiness begin!**

**Chapter 1: OMG?! O'chibi's been turned into a Chibi nya!**

It was Monday morning and all was calm. Ryoma was woken up by Nanako an hour earlier than usual that day. Nanako and Ryoma's parents will be out off town for the next week and since Ryoma refused to go, they had let him stay home alone.

"Now, Ryoma make sure you get up on time since Nanako-chan and I won't be here! You don't want to miss tennis practice do you?" Said Rinko to her son.

"Hai, okaa-san." answered Ryoma as he sat down to eat his Japanese styled breakfast.

"Ryoma-san, make sure you don't keep Momoshiro-san waiting ok." said Nanako as she held the door open for her aunt.

"Che...Don't worry Nanako-chan..." answered Ryoma who was getting a little agitated by all these things so early in the morning.

"Oi, shishonen! Make sure you don't bring shame to my name by losing in any tennis matches!" yelled Ryoma's dad as he walked through the hallway with both his and his wife's baggages.

"Baka Oyaji." muttered Ryoma.

"Che, brat." Nanjirou retorted to his son that just glared back at him.

Outside, a yellow taxi had appeared and began honking. Nanako grabbed her luggage and went out not before saying a quick goodbye to her cousin. After Nanako, Rinko and Nanjirou followed with Rinko hugging Ryoma slightly and Nanjirou ruffling his hair.

"Bye Shonen! We'll see you in a week!" yelled Nanjirou before the taxi drove off.

"Che, baka oyaji...It's still early... I'll just wait for Momo-senpai then... He'll be surprised to see me up early and waiting for him." Ryoma smirked and ran upstairs to get his stuff. Karupin followed her master and meowed when Ryoma scratch her on her head. Suddenly Ryoma heard his senpai's bicycle's bell ringing. He smirked and went outside waiting in front of the door of his house.

Momo was cycling to Ryoma's house. He vaguely wondered how long it will take for them to reach school this time. Ryoma was always late and they usually ended up barely missing the gates closing. This time however, Momo was in shock because he saw Echizen Ryoma, yes The Echizen Ryoma out, fully dressed and waiting for him and not the other way. He saw the boy smirk at his reaction.

"Oh my God...Echizen, your early! The apocalypse is coming!" yelled Momo panicked slightly.

Ryoma whacked his senpai on the head for being too noisy.

"Urusai Momo-senpai...You noisy. And the apocalypse isn't here yet. My parent and Nanako are going out of town for the week and since they all had to leave earlier, they woke me up too so I won't miss you." answered Ryoma. He looked at his senpai and had a puzzled look. Momoshiro's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Echizen...Y-you just said a 30 word sentence to explain why you up early..." stared in shock.

"Che, Mada mada Dane... Come on let's go or we'll be late." Ryoma said and climbed on the back of Momo's bike.

Momo, finally recovering from shock grinned and speed all the way to school. He peddled so fast that Ryoma had to cling to him to prevent falling down.

They arrived to school with 15 minutes to spare. Ryoma jumped off Momo's bike and glared at the older boy who sweat dropped. Momo grinned and happily dragged the freshman into the clubroom where all the regulars were already there. Once the door opened, Oishi greeted them.

"Echizen, Momo you two are early today. What's the occasion?" asked Oishi as he smiled at the two who just came into the clubroom.

"My parent's and cousin left for a week so they woke me up earlier so I wouldn't miss Momo-senpai." answered Ryoma in a monotone voice.

Immediately after he said that, Ryoma was tackled to the floor by Oishi's hyper active doubles partner/boyfriend, Kikumaru.

"Wah!! Ochibi nya!! You're going to stay at home alone for a week nya?!!" yelled Kikumaru as he gave Ryoma the tightest bear hug he could muster.

"Ki-kumaru sen-pai- I-I can'-t bre-a-the!!" Ryoma cried.

"Eiji! Let Echizen go! He's turning blue!" yelled Oishi frantically as his Mother hen mode kicked in.

"Hoi? Nya!! Gome Ochibi!" yelled Kikumaru as he let the poor boy go.

"Arigatou Oishi-senpai...Ie...It was nothing Kikumaru senpai..." Ryoma answered.

"Saa...Minna, buchou want's to see all of us in the courts now or it's 20 laps." said Fuji.

After hearing that, the regulars dashed off; Eiji pulling Oishi, Momo arguing with Kaidoh as Taka-san tried to calm them down and Inui with his notebook muttering 'Iie data...' all the way.

The one's still in the clubhouse were Seigaku's brat and tensai. Fuji glanced at Ryoma who was getting changed into his tennis outfit. He already worn the shirt beneath his school uniform and was now changing into his shorts. Fuji couldn't help being amused. He knew he liked Ryoma. He practically fell head over heels for the boy the moment he first laid eye's on him. To Fuji, Ryoma wasn't a boy. He was an enigma. A beautiful, wonderful, full-of-surprises enigma. He couldn't help but muse on how cute Ryoma looked. His feminine frame and gorgeous figure. Ryoma was prettier and his body was sexier than any girl in the school. Not that he himself was any different having a feminine figure and all, but people feared him because of his sadistic nature.

"Saa, Echizen... Let's hurry up...Buchou will get mad if were late." Fuji said as the freshman was done changing.

"Uisu" said Ryoma and the two of them walked over to where the rest of the regulars were.

Their buchou was explaining them to them about the one week holiday that was going to start tomorrow. Their will be no classes nut tennis practice will still be held for regulars due to the up-coming tournament.

"Today all of you will be running 20 lap's and whoever finishes last t will have to drink the penal tea." said their stoic buchou.

Inui flashed a grin as he took out a bluish-greenish with a hint of pinkish liquid from his container.

"As buchou said, the last person has to drink my new and improved penal tea called 'Super Hyper Deluxe Youth Juice'." said Inui.

All the regulars paled at the thing Inui called juice. Only Fuji and Tezuka were able to take on the juice without it affecting them.

"Regulars 20 lap's Now!" yelled Tezuka and the regulars started running.

12 minutes later it was time for the 1 minute dash. The regulars were again, running head to head. Suddenly, when they neared the finish line, Ryoma stumbles a bit and lost. He paled as Inui handed him the liquid.

"Nya! Poor Ochibi!" yelled Kikumaru, panting slightly. He looked at Oishi and Kawamura who nodded in agreement.

"Fshuu..." said Kaidoh as he looked like he was doing a small prayer.

"May the gaki rest in peace..." said Momo

"Saa..." said Fuji as he smiled and Tezuka just twitched.

"Saa, Echizen... You'll be the first to try the new juice." said Inui as he got his book ready.

Ryoma looked at the liquid. He didn't want to drink it. He blamed the rock that tripped him. He sigh and takes a big gulp swallowing all of the drink. Ryoma stared at the others who looked shocked that Ryoma didn't pas out yet.

Momo was about to congratulate him when suddenly Ryoma dropped to the ground. Tears streaming down his face and hands clutched tightly around his stomach.

"I-Ittai! I-Ittai!" Ryoma screamed and cried. His body felt like his bones were being smashed and set on fire. Ryoma's breathing became short and fast. Hi's pupils dilated and he was still crying out in pain. The regulars after seeing their kouhai is such a state rushed over too him.

"Echizen! Echizen! Can you hear me?! Oh my God! Somebody get the nurse! Eiji! Run and get the nurse! Echizen! Can you hear me?!?!" yelled Oishi, Mother Hen mode on full alert as he watched his kouhai in pain.

Eiji ran and went into the school to find the nurse.

"INUI!! What the heck did you give him?!" yelled Fuji furious and eye's glaring dangerously at Inui.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" yelled Inui frantically.

"Inui-senpai! What the hell did you give him?! His burning up!" yelled Momo.

"Sen-pai... It hurt's...!!" Ryoma cried and screamed in pain.

The regulars are worried even more now. Tezuka then proceeded to pinch Echizen on the back of his neck. Ryoma instantly fell unconscious, tears still streaming down his now flushed face. His expression was filled with pain.

"Te-Tezuka! What did you do to him?!" asked Oishi and Fuji at the same time.

"I made him pass out with the nerve pinching technique my grandfather thought me." said Tezuka as he started to massage the place where he had pinched the freshman.

"Inui, run 50 laps now!" commanded Tezuka.

Inui nodded and with a last worried glance at his kouhai he started his laps.

"Hoi, hoi nya! I got the nurse!" yelled Eiji as he ran back to them with the nurse in tow.

She instructed the regulars to carry Ryoma to the nurses' office. Fuji carried Ryoma and frowned when he felt how light the young boy was.

The nurse took his temperature and did several tests. The regulars were waiting, anxiety written on all of their faces. Inui came back after running his 50 laps after 15 minutes, and still their was no news about Ryoma. A couple of minutes later, the nurse let them all in.

"Ryoma is not doing so well. He has a high fever and is severely underweight. I'll need all of you to take care of him. I'll let all of you take the rest of the school day off and take care of him. Ryuzaki-sensei already told me that The Echizen family is out of town so I'll need all of you to look after him." said the nurse. The regulars nodded and collected their stuff. They all decided to pack up and go to Echizen's house. Tezuka told their sensei who nodded before excusing them. Momo went and grabbed Ryoma's stuff and took off with his bike to meet the rest. Tezuka was carrying the young prodigy and he seam's to understand why the nurse said that Ryoma was underweight. He practically weighed nothing. Ten pounds at best! Tezuka thought.

They walked in silent. Inui feeling guilty and the rest were worried senseless. Especially a certain tensai. All of them looked at the unconscious prince in Tezuka's arm's and sighed. When they reached Ryoma's house, Momo pulled out the spare key under the mat. The regulars stared at him and he sheepishly grinned.

"His mom told me where it is if something happened and if Ryoma overslept when they aren't around." he answered while the regulars nod.

Tezuka carried the boy to his room. Momo told him where it was and all the regulars followed. Tezuka tucked him in after changing Ryoma's clothes. He then took out his phone to inform his parents. The other copied their buchou and all of them got the ok to stay. Their parents drove by to the house and handed them some extra clothes and other necessary items. The regulars changed into casual clothes and were waiting downstairs. Oishi made a snack for everyone hoping Ryoma would wake up soon. Five minutes after eating the snack, the regulars went to check on Ryoma. As they entered the room, they found no sign of Ryoma! They began to panic and looked everywhere.

"Echizen? Where are you?" said Momo, Oishi, Inui and Fuji.

"Ochibi?! Where are you hiding?" said Kikumaru as he searched the room.

Only Tezuka and Kaidoh noticed something moving in the bed.

"Fshuu... Senpai's, theres something in Echizen's bed," said Kaidoh.

Tezuka move closer to the bed and uncovered the sheets. He and the rest of the regular's gasped. There, in Ryoma's bed was Ryoma but as a toddler! Probably at the age of 2!

"Oh my God! Ochibi is a chibi!" yelled Kikumaru shocked.

TBC...

(A/N: How was that? Did you like it? Should I continue? Should I stop? Please review! No flames please.! )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! HI!! Thanks for all the reviews! More than 20 reviews on the first chapter?! Thanks! It really boosts my idea scale! grins I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all that reviewed! throws Ryoma Chibi plushy at readers Enjoy! Ryo-chan! Fuji! Disclaimer!

Ryoma: E dun ow ny wan peple! E stori oni!

Fuji: Translation She doesn't own any of the characters. She owns the story only.

Me: Kawaii!!!

**Title: Chibi Troubles. **

**Pairings: Mainly FujiRyo and hint of golden pair.**

**Summary: It was a normal day for the Seigaku Regulars. They had practice, rally's and laps. The Regulars were force to run laps and the last one who reaches must drink Inui's new Super Hyper Deluxe Youth Juice! What happens when Ryoma trips and transforms into a child about 2 years old! Let the chibiness begin!**

**Chapter : OMG!! What are we gonna do?!**

_**Last time**_

_Tezuka move closer to the bed and uncovered the sheets. He and the rest of the regular's gasped. There, in Ryoma's bed was Ryoma but as a toddler! Probably at the age of 2!_

"_Oh my God! Ochibi is a chibi!" yelled Kikumaru shocked._

The regulars stared at the sleeping 2 year old. Tezuka blinked, Fuji smiled evilly with eyes open at Inui, Inui was cowering while taking data, Eiji was jumping and grinning at the prospect of a cute 2 year old chibi Ochibi, Momo and Taka wee too stunned to speak , Kaidoh hissed while Oishi fainted with Kawamura holding him up.

"Saa... Inui, what did you do to Echizen?" asked the tensai in a scary tone that made all the regulars freak out.

"Iie data... It seams that Echizen has had an unfortunate reaction with the ingredients of the juice." answered the data man while adjusting his glasses.

"You think." said Momo still gaping.

"Um...Ano...I think we should wake Oishi first..."said Kawamura as he gently slapped Oishi across the face stirring him a bit.

"Oishi Nya!! Don't die!!!" yelled Eiji as he jumped and ran to his boyfriends side.

"Um...Wh-what happened?" asked Oishi as he woke up after Eiji slapped him Hard across the face.

"Ochibi turned into a baby nya!" yelled Eiji as he glomped his now awake boyfriend.

Tezuka was about to say something when suddenly, the little Ryoma in the bed began to move. He opened his cute little eyes that were still unfocused and looked at the regulars. Now, being a two year old baby who could only recognize his Oyaji, Okaa-san and cousin, little Ryoma went back to the basic when he met these strangers. He cried. No he didn't sniffle, or cried silently. He absolutely wailed!

"Oh my god!!!!!" yelled all the regulars except Tezuka who just twitched.

"Tezuka, do something!!!" yelled Oishi as he covered his ears.

Tezuka twitched. He was an only child. How would he know how to stop a baby from crying?

Suddenly, Fuji went up to the wailing baby and looked at him straight in the eyes with his closed eyed smile. He gently picked up the wailing baby and bounced him up and down.

Ryoma's crying turned into a sniffle before it was replaced with a cute giggle. The chibi Ryoma then proceeded to cling to Fuji's neck.

The rest of the regulars stared at the tensai who smiled at them happily. Eiji was the fist one to speak. He looked at Fuji before squealing.

"Fujiko! You and Ochibi look so cute together! How did you know how to make him stop crying nya?!" yelled Eiji happily.

"Saa, I had practice with Yuuta. He was such an adorable baby." answered Fuji.

The regulars stared at Fuji and sweat dropped. He had one heck of an obsession when it came to Yuuta. Oh well as long as he doesn't get sent to jail it was okay.

"Nya, Fujiko! Can I hod Ochibi?" asked Eiji who had stars in his eyes from Ryoma cute chibiness.

'Darn! I don't wanna give Ryo-chan to Eiji! He has his own boyfriend!' thought Fuji. 'But then they'll realize my crush and I want to embarrass Ryo-chan in front of them when I admit it to them and Ryoma that I love him' Fuji smiled and reluctantly said ok.

He handed the little prodigy over to Eiji who happily took him. Eiji cooed at Ryoma who started to giggle. Momo, Kawamura, Oishi and Inui grinned at the cuteness. Kaidoh began to blush while Tezuka lip's twitched in a small, microscopic smile.

Suddenly, Ryoma's eyes watered and he looked around. He misses his mom and dad (kindda) and Nana-chan and Karupin! He started to sniff. The regulars looked at him while he hugged Eiji's neck to look for his parents, cousin and Karupin.

"Kaa-san... Ji-san...Na...Na-chan...Kawupin." Ryoma said slowly.

The regulars starred in shock. How an he talk at such a young age. They looked at Inui who seems to know something.

"Iie data... He can talk because he's a prodigy. If I'm not mistaken, it's also the same age as when Tezuka and Fuji began to speak." said Inui.

"Hn." came Tezuka's reply.

"Saa, how'd ya know that?" said Fuji, smiling sweetly.

"Data..." said Inui. Now everyone had their eyes trained on Ryoma who clutched Eiji like a teddy bear. He began to sob softly, making the regulars feel a pang in their hearts.

"Hush...Ochibi. You're parents aren't here but us nii-san's will take care of you nya!" said Eiji as he hugged Ryoma tighter, making Fuji feel a bit jealous... Okay, A LOT jealous.

"Saa, Eiji... Hand Echizen over would ya. I have something that ,might cheer him up..."

said Fuji.

Eiji gave baby Ryoma to Fuji. Fuji whistled and then Karupin suddenly appeared. The regulars were shocked. Ryoma was delighted to see his cat again.

"Karu-chan!" Ryoma giggled as Fuji put him down to play with the Himalayan cat.

The regulars stared at Fuji who just grinned.

"Iie...Data..." said Inui as he wrote in his data book.

"Fujiko, Sugoi..." said Eiji eyes wide.

"How did you that senpai?" asked Momo shocked.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh hissed, blushing at the cuteness of the chibi and his cat.

"Wow..." said Taka.

Tezuka just twitched.

"Saa, to answer you're question Momo, I learned that from a t.v. show..."

"EH?!" said the regulars before falling down anime style.

Baby Ryoma was playing with Karupin, but then Karupin went out the door. While the regulars were talking to Fuji, Ryoma crawled out of the room to follow Karupin. He crawled and saw that Karupin was near the staircase. He crawled over to Karupin and giggled as the neko rubbed his furry head against Ryoma's face. He was now in danger of falling down the stairs.

Meanwhile the regulars were still starring at Fuji like he had grown two heads.

"Are you serious?" asked Momo in disbelieve.

"Yup." smiled the tensai.

"Wow, Ochibi's being really quiet nya..." said Eiji.

They all turned to the floor before their eyes widen in alarm and Oishi started yelling

"Where's Echizen?!" The regulars searched under the beds and in the closet, under the desk and in the bathroom. There was no sign of Ryoma. They stopped when they heard a giggle outside. They raced out to see Ryoma. Near the staircase. About to fall.

Ryoma giggled and and stroked Karupins fur when suddenly the nii-san's came out of the room. He giggled and was trying to wave at them. He fell off balance and was about to fall...

TBC...

(A/N: Yes! I know! It's an awful place to put a cliffy! lol... This is all Cero's fault... I'm starting to act like her! lol...Please review and tell me if you liked it. No flames please! Should I continue?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! HI!! Thanks for all the reviews! grins I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all that reviewed! throws Ryoma Chibi plushy at readersAtobe will make an appearance in this chapter with a few of his friends... Enjoy! Ryo-chan! Fuji! Disclaimer!

Ryoma: E dun ow ny wan peple! E stori oni!

Fuji: Translation She doesn't own any of the characters. She owns the story only.

Me: Kawaii!!!

**Title: Chibi Troubles. **

**Pairings: Mainly FujiRyo and hint of golden pair.**

**Summary: It was a normal day for the Seigaku Regulars. They had practice, rally's and laps. The Regulars were force to run laps and the last one who reaches must drink Inui's new Super Hyper Deluxe Youth Juice! What happens when Ryoma trips and transforms into a child about 2 years old! Let the chibiness begin!**

**Chapter 3 : lost and Atobe?!**

_**Last time**_

Ryoma giggled and stroked Karupin's fur when suddenly the nii-san's came out of the room. He giggled and was trying to wave at them. He fell off balance and was about to fall...

"Oh my god! He's falling!" yelled Oishi.

With the speed of the tensai he is, Fuji ran and caught Ryoma. His head banged into the wall in the process.

"Fujiko-nya! Are you okay?!" yelled Eiji as he ran to his best friend and chibi Ochibi.

"Yeah Eiji... I'm fine." answered the tensai as he hugged the squirming baby in place.

The regulars sighed in relief. They looked at Ryoma who looked at Fuji with teary eyes. Suddenly the baby Ryoma hugged Fuji's neck. Fuji, shocked just held him as he stood up.

"Saa... Ryo-chan, what's wrong?" asked the tensai to Ryoma who was sniffling.

"Nii-san's head went thump... Nii-san hurt?" asked Ryoma still clinging to him.

"Aaa...I'm okay Ryo-chan." answered the tensai. 'He's so cute! When he's a baby he worries about me...I wish I had a camera...' thought the tensai as he rubbed Ryoma's back.

Suddenly, Ryoma kissed Fuji on his forehead. The regulars stood in stunned silence while Fuji smiled happily. Ryoma then hugged the tensai tighter.

"Kaa-san say kiss and make it better. Nii-san better yet?" asked Ryoma innocently. Fuji nodded and Eiji, Momo and Oishi smiled.

"Ochibi, kawaii!!!" said Eiji as he bounced to the tensai and Ochibi.

There was a ring and Taka took out his cell phone. His dad called. He needed help at the store. There's a party going on and Taka's dad needed his help. Taka hung up, bowed to his friends and ran out the door.

"Fshh...Ano, senpai... What are we going to dress Echizen in?" asked Kaidoh after a long silence.

The regulars looked at Ryoma still in Fuji's arm playing with the tensai's chestnut colored hair. True enough, Ryoma was only wearing a shirt that was way too big for him and it kept sliding of his shoulders, exposing the pale skin underneath.

"Ochibi could get a cold like that nya!" screamed Eiji. Him and Oishi bolted into Ryoma's room to find what the little prodigy could wear. Tezuka asked Momo and Kaidoh to go downstairs and prepare some milk for Ryoma. The captain then glared at Inui.

"Inui, find the antidote..." said Tezuka sternly. Inui nodded and went back to his home to get started on the antidote.

Tezuka then turned to Fuji who was holding a giggling Ryoma. He sighed and rubs his temples. Fuji only smiled and told Tezuka to come closer. The captain was weary but walked up to the tensai just the same.

"Ne, Tezuka... Let's bring Ryo-chan to the mall." said the tensai and he looked at the captain.

Tezuka wasn't sure. He wanted to say no but Fuji gave him his famous open eyed glare. The young captain held in a shiver. He nodded and Fuji closed his eyes bringing Ryoma to face him.

"Ne, Ryo-chan...Were going to the mall."

Ryoma stared at the tensai before cocking his head to the side in a cute fashion. His golden eyes filled with questions.

"Nii-san, wha..t ish mall? Ish it yummy?"

Fuji smiled. And pat Ryoma on the head making the baby scrunch up his nose.

"Saa...You'll find out soon enough..." answered Fuji.

Eiji and Oishi came out of Ryoma's room with a pair of Ryoma's baby shorts and two shirts. Apparently that was the only thing they could find that would fit the baby and they knew Fuji would want to pick the shirt and dress Ryoma up. One of the shirts was baby blue and the other was pink with a hint of peach mixed in.

"Nya Fujiko! You want to dress Ochibi? Me and Oishi are afraid he might cry..." said Eiji as he handed the clothes to Fuji.

Fuji just smiled, nodded and went into Ryoma's room to change him. A few minutes later Momo and Kaidoh appeared with a bottle of warm milk. The nodded when their captain said they were going to the mall. They waited until Fuji opened the door. The other gasped and broke out into swooning mode as they saw their freshman prince. They couldn't help but go "Awww...Kawaii!!!" Even Tezuka smiled at the sight of the cute freshman.

Fuji had dressed Ryoma in the pink shirt. Not only that, he combed Ryoma's hair to the side and pinned it up with a pink hair clip he had found in his pocket. (A/N: How did that get in there?) Ryoma was also wearing a pair of blue denim shorts and to make it all cter, Fuji grabbed the bottle of milk from Momo and gave it to Ryoma who grabbed it and sucked happily.

After about 5 minutes, Ryoma finished his bottle and the regulars head out to the mall.

**At the mall**

"Wow...Shugoi!" said Ryoma as he and his nii-san's walked into the complex. Ryoma saw a lot of people, smelled a lot of food and saw the most gigantic playground there was. (A/n: He's short people! Everything looks huge to him!)

The regulars smiled. They could almost see the star's in Ryoma eyes. They decided to take Ryoma to the indoor playground for a bit because he had wanted to go play. They chased the small boy, played hide and seek and Tezuka put Ryoma on one of those rides with coin slots and you have to put at least 100 yen for it to move...

The regulars turned to talk to each other about Ryoma. What they didn't notice was the prodigy was bored and got off the ride. He waddled around the playground and into the busy mall. For a baby, Ryoma was sure fast. He walked on for a bit and turned to find the playground again. But... He couldn't find it. He was short and he forgot how to get back. He wandered around to try and find the play ground. And after a few moments he's eyes started to tear up and he started to cry. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulders. He turn and saw a teen about the same age as he's nii-san. He had purple hair and fair skin and had a three other people behind him.

"Little boy, why are you crying in this mall?" asked the boy.

"I..I cant find my nii-sans..." sobbed the baby Ryoma

"Never fear! Ore-sama will help find you brothers. Be awed by me, Atobe Keigo."

"Bucho, stop that... You're scaring the kid." said Gakuto. He looked at the boy and squealed.

"Kawaii!" he squealed.

"Usu." said Kabaji

"Ano, where did you last see them little boy?" asked Choutarou.

"At the fun place." answered Ryoma.

"Fine, we'll help you find them." said Atobe and he held Ryoma's hand to go search for the nii-sans. Kabaji, Gakuto and Choutarou closely behind.

At the playground, there was chaos. Eiji was searching the slides and tunnels. Momo and Kaidoh went to check the tower. Oishi worrying, Tezuka giving order while trying to calm the nearly hysterical Fuji down.

"Ochibi! Where are you?!" yelled Eiji. Faint tears in his eyes.

"Oi Gaki! Answer me! Where are you?!" said Momo.

"Fshuu...Echizen! Come out!" yelled Kaidoh worried as hell.

"Oh my god... What if he's hurt or got kidnapped?!" worried Oishi as he started to panic.

"Oishi! Calm down! You're not helping with Fuji!" yelled Tezuka as Fuji broke down into eyes open and threats pouring out.

"He's only 2 Tezuka! 2! If he's hurt I'm going to kill the bastard!" yelled Fuji as he began shaking.

Suddenly there was a cry. A very loud, cute cry followed by a certain 2 year old prodigy.

Said prodigy continued to run into Fuji who hugged him tight.

"Nii-san!" cried Ryoma as he clung onto Fuji who sighed in relief.

"Well, well, well... Isn't this interesting. Ore-sama would have never guessed that the cute chibi was you're Fuji." came a familiar voice.

"Atobe." said Tezuka and the two captain's stared at each others when suddenly...

TBC...

(A/N: Take this! 3rd chapter! I made it longer... Just a bit longer than the 2nd chapter... Lol, so? Like it? Hate it? Review! No flames please! And should I or should I not continue?)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG! HI!! Thanks for all the reviews! grins I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all that reviewed! throws Ryoma Chibi plushy at readers Sorry 4 the wait but I had midterms! This is going to be the last chapter of this story I'm afraid!

Disclaimer puhleaze!!!

Inui: The chances the authoress owns any of the characters are 0 percent, yet the authenticity of the fic is 100 percent hers. Since she is planning to end this story in this chapter, Probability of a new story in progress is 99.99 percent... Iie...data...

Me: Correcto mundo Inui-san! Now read and don't forget to review!

**Title: Chibi Troubles. **

**Pairings: Mainly FujiRyo and hint of golden pair.**

**Summary: It was a normal day for the Seigaku Regulars. They had practice, rally's and laps. The Regulars were force to run laps and the last one who reaches must drink Inui's new Super Hyper Deluxe Youth Juice! What happens when Ryoma trips and transforms into a child about 2 years old! Let the chibiness begin!**

**Chapter 3 : lost and Atobe?!**

_**Last time**_

"_Well, well, well... Isn't this interesting. Ore-sama would have never guessed that the cute chibi was you're Fuji." came a familiar voice._

"_Atobe." said Tezuka and the two captain's stared at each others when suddenly..._

"Aniki? What are you doing with a baby?" came a familiar voice.

The regulars and captains turn to see a brunette who had a small scar on his forehead. Fuji recognized him in an instant and went over to give him a hug.

"Yuuta! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" asked Fuji as he hugged his brother and carried Ryoma at the same time.

"Aniki! Stop that! Never mind what I'm doing here... More importantly, who's the kid?" said Yuuta as he blushed from being embarrassed by his aniki.

The rest of the Hyotei regulars plus Yuuta wanted to know who the kid was and since they did owe Hyotei and Fuji loved his brother too much, they decided to go to the park where no one can hear them talk.

After the Seigaku Regulars explained that the baby was actually their freshman prince, Echizen, Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei Regulars looked like fish out of water. (Except Kabaji of course...) while Yuuta shook his head, unable to believe it and glad he was safely attending St. Rudolph.

"So, how long will he stay like that?" asked Choutarou.

"We don't know nya! Inui hasn't told us anything. He's still trying to find the antidote nya!" said Eiji as he and his boyfriend took Ryoma out off Fuji's hand to play with him on the swings.

"Hey! I wanna play with him too!" yelled Gakuto. He pulled Choutarou along with him and they followed the golden pair.

"That data man of yours better bring the snarky brat back." said Atobe in a dignified voice.

The others just raised there eyebrows while Fuji's smile darkened a tad.

"Saa, why are you concerned Atobe?" Fuji asked in an overly sweet tone.

"Because, next to Tezuka and you, the brat is the only one who is worthy to have a match with Ore-sama. I refuse to lose to a two year old." answered Atobe, not the slightest bit unnerve by Fuji.

"Ahhh...Good then, because if you had some other motif I'll skin you alive." said Fuji, still smiling.

The rest shudders before a beep went off. They turned to see Momo talking to the phone.

He turned back with an apologetic smile.

"Gomen buchou, senpai... Okaa-san want me home." said Momo. He turned and looked at Kaidoh who hissed.

"Oi, Mamushi! You're mom is at my place! She wants you to come home!"

"Fshuu... kay... Gomen senpai."

The others just nodded and wave to them.

Back at the playgrounds...

"Nya! Ochibi! You wanna go higher?!" asked Eiji.

Ryoma giggled cutely and nodded his head. Eiji smiled at him and began to push the chibi higher and higher on the swings. Oishi and Choutarou were worried out of their minds at how fast and high the swing was.

"Eiji! Be careful! He's only two!!" yelled Oishi panicked.

"Yeah Eiji-senpai! Take it easy! You'll send him flying!" said Choutarou only to make Oishi worry more.

"Don't worry nya!" Eiji said happily. Suddenly Ryoma let go of the metal chains and was tossed from the swing. Oishi, Choutarou and Eiji screamed, attracting the attention of the others who turned their heads just in time to see Ryoma flying off.

"RYOMA!!!!!!" they all yelled.

Luckily, Gakuto who was nearby in case something like that happened jumped up and caught the chibi Ryoma who was giggling, unaware of his near death experience.

"EIJI! 20 LAPS AROUND THE PARK NOW!!" barked Tezuka. Eiji nodded and started running laps.

Fuji, Yuuta, Oishi, Choutarou, Atobe and Kabaji ran up to Gakuto to make sure Ryoma was alright.

"He's fine guys! The twerp is giggling like he had been on one of the best rides in his life." said Gakuto as he handed Ryoma to Fuji.

"Nii-san! Shugoi! I'm a bird!" Ryoma cried delighted as he hugged Fuji around the neck.

"Hai, hai... Just don't do that again okay Ryo-chan? You could have gotten hurt." said Fuji as he stroked the chibi's hair.

The rest stared at Fuji. They saw relief in his face and a genuine smile.

'Aniki cares alot about Echizen I see...' thought Yuuta. He looked at his watch and excused himself. Fuji gave him a hug and Ryoma hugged him around the neck making the younger Fuji blush slightly.

"Ore-sama also has to go. I hope the Gaki get's better soon. Come Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Bye guys." said Choutarou.

"Later." said Gakuto and they followed their captain.

Speaking of captains, they turned around to see Tezuka behind them. He was walking toward them with his mobile phone in his hand.

"Inui called. He told us to meet at the Echizen residence." Tezuka spoke.

The rest nodded. They dragged Eiji saying he could finish the remainder of his lap's tomorrow. As they neared the Echizen's resident, they saw the data tennis player waving at them.

"Inui, did you find an antidote?" asked Oishi and Tezuka at the same time.

"Ah, I made the antidote and it is successful. Get Echizen inside so we can change him back." said Inui.

"Saa, looks like you'll be turning back to normal now Ryo-chan." said Fuji as he nuzzled Ryoma's hair.

"Eh?" came the cute, unknowing comeback.

The regulars entered the house and Inui took out a thermos from his backpack. It was filled with a neon green colored liquid. Ryoma stared at it in awe.

"Pretty..." said the unknowing baby. The rest shuddered at the sight of the liquid. Fuji just smiled. They filled the liquid into Ryoma's baby bottle and told him to drink it.

Ryoma, not knowing anything except that the water was pretty drank it. Surprisingly, the juice was tasteless. Ryoma finished the whole bottle while the regulars, namely Oishi and Eiji stared. Tezuka was being stoic and Fuji and Inui were all smiles. Fuji's smile dropped when Ryoma started to cough violently. He's coughing stopped and he passed out, alarming the tensai, acrobatics player and Mama of Seigaku.

"Inui! What the heck did you give him nya!" yelled Eiji

"Inui!!! If he dies I'm going to kill you!" threatened the tensai.

"Is this normal?!" yelled Oishi.

"Inui, explain." said the buchou, concern flashing in his eyes.

Before Inui could speak however, Ryoma's body began to grow. Bigger and bigger. The clothes ripping, hair getting longer arms and legs doing the same thing until finally, the Ochibi chibi turned back into the twelve year old prince.

Fuji took off his shirt and dressed the now normal freshman. Eiji and Oishi were so happy that they dragged Inui and Tezuka out. Saying Fuji would most probably want to take care of the freshman alone. They looked at Fuji who smiled and thanked the golden pair for dragging Inui and Tezuka out of there. He went upstairs and tucked Ryoma in bed. He then sat on the chair next to the bed and waited for the freshman to wake up.

After about an hour, Ryoma opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was in his room. He was surprised to see Fuji-senpai next to him on a chair sleeping in an uncomfortable position. What was more, his senpai was shirtless! He got up and poked his senpai. Fuji awoke to see golden orbs staring at him and was that...worry... reflecting in those eyes.

Fuji smiled and hugged the younger boy. Ryoma blushed heavily. Ryoma knew. He still remembered the thing that happened. The memories he's two year old self had with his senpai's. The way he kissed and held onto Fuji senpai. He blushed even more when Fuji stroked his hair.

"Saa, Ryo-chan... Welcome back." said Fuji as he stroked the freshman's hair.

"Ahh... Senpai..."Ryoma hesitantly started. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

"Hai, Echi-" Fuji never got to finish his sentence because a pair of soft, full lips planted themselves onto his. He hugged the smaller boy's waist and kissed him back. Ryoma gasped slightly and Fuji took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. After the need for air became irrefutable, they reluctantly broke apart.

"Sugoi...nii-san." Ryoma said while he smirked at Fuji.

"Saa, don't call me nii-san, Ryo-chan... That'll make this incest." Fuji answered and made Ryoma blushed.

"Saa... Ryoma, I always wanted to tell you. I really love you... Let's date." said Fuji with his eyes open, revealing earnest blue eyes.

Ryoma couldn't believe it. His feelings for the tensai had been returned. Moreover, Fuji confessed to him. He gave the tensai his rare, breathtaking smile.

"Sure Fuji-senpai and just so you know, I love you too." Ryoma answered.

Fuji smiled a real smile of joy. He hugged Ryoma and proceeded to ravish the prince's mouth. Ryoma and he would have to thank Inui for turning Ryoma into a 2 year old because it was the reason that Ryoma and himself found the courage to confess to each other.

END.

(A/N: That's the end! But don't fret! I have another story in the making! Fufufuf... Please review nya!


End file.
